


After a Trip to the Mall in South Africa

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Caitriona are spotted shopping in a mall in South Africa on a Saturday afternoon. They return home with different perspectives on the situation...In screenplay format because that is where I'm most comfortable at the moment. Enjoy!





	

INT. Sam and Cait’s apartment in South Africa. Late afternoon. It is a one bedroom, neatly furnished and decorated, but somewhat impersonal.

Sam and Cait enter with shopping bags. Sam is checking his phone, again.

Sam: The ladies on Tumblr saw the pic!

Cait: You are so excited to make things so complicated.

Sam: It’s not complicated. And I’m glad you stayed in the photo.

He kisses her.

Cait: You’re the one flying all over the place trying to insinuate something and are then so eager to –

Sam: Clarify. Because the other thing isn’t really my choice.

Cait: You are going to make yourself crazy.

Sam: You’ll keep me from going too crazy.

They embrace. Cait’s head on Sam’s chest. They stand there contentedly.

Sam’s phone pings. He looks to grab it from the counter and Cait stops him.

Cait: I’ll look.

Cait peers at his phone. It is from Luke, a joke about already hitting the mall in South Africa over the hiking trails. Cait is amused. She returns to Sam and wraps her arms around him.

Sam: Who was it?

Cait: Luke. Just making a joke.

Sam: About what?

Cait: Can we ignore the phone right now?

Sam: But what if it’s a funny joke?!

Cait breaks free, grabs the phone, and marches over to the living room area and puts the phone in a drawer in the coffee table. Sam follows her. He sits down on the sofa and pulls Cait down to sit on his lap.

Sam: Are you angry?

Cait: No.

Sam: I think you are.

Cait: Not really angry.

Sam: Good.

They kiss. Sam’s eyes turn towards the drawer with his phone. Cait opens her eyes and sees this.

Cait: NOW I’m really angry.

Cait pushes him back against the couch and straddles him. She yanks on his ear.

Sam: Owww…but babe, I want to know what the joke is!

The phone pings again.

Cait: ARRRRGHHHHHH

Cait kisses him fiercely and claws at his shirt. She starts rapidly undressing. Sam is a little frightened but pleased to go along with it…

They are both naked from the waste up and stand to remove their bottoms. Cait pushes a naked Sam down so that he lies along the sofa, then climbs on top of him, grabbing his hands and tying them together with the sleeves of her shirt. 

Sam: Do you really think I won’t be able to get out of this?

Cait: No internet.

Sam: For how long?

Cait: No. Fucking. Internet.

Cait reaches down and starts to stimulate herself. Sam watches with longing…

Sam: Can I check my email?

Cait: NO FUCKING INTERNET.

Sam: I do need to check my email…

Cait moans.

Sam: (moaning) Cait, put me inside you.

He sits up and Cait pushes him back down and puts his hands over his head.

She continues to stimulate herself.

Sam: (moaning) No internet, for a whole day.

Cait stops and does something to his crotch that makes him groan

Sam: Or longer! Whatever you want!

Cait puts him inside her and she rides him. They both moan. Cait leans forward to hold his hands above his head so they are face to face. They climax without breaking eye contact.

INT. Sam and Cait’s Apartment in South Africa. A little later in the afternoon. 

Sam and Cait lie on the couch contentedly, Cait’s head on his chest. 

Sam: I should check Twitter.

Cait’s head snaps up.

Cait: What?!

Sam: (grinning) Och, I love it when you’re angry.


End file.
